Con un golpe y con un libro, empezó esta historia
by anipraman23
Summary: Kari Yagami esta confundida, no sabe si el amor llegó a su puerta. Hasta que... Advertencia: Universo Alterno
1. Capítulo 1

**Con un golpe, empezó esta historia de amor**

**¡Hey, hola! Éste es mi segundo fic espero que les guste, este lo hice sola así que, vendría a ser mi primer fic por eso, estoy muuuyyy nerviosa, espero que me dejen reviews c: Bueno, esta historia no va a tener capítulos con nombre ya que, no se me ocurre ninguno xd. **

**DISCLAMER: Digimon no me pertenece, hubiese deseado que sí C: Para que T.K y Kari estén juntos para siempre.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Kari Yagami**

Un día soleado de verano, yo, Kari Yagami, me encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo el libro que me había prestado mi mejor amiga Yolei, el libro se llamaba "Twillight". Yolei me había dicho que era un libro que le apasionaba y me aseguró que me iba a gustar y, tenía razón, me encantaba. Pero, aunque me encantaba, sentía envidia de Edward y Bella, los personajes principales, ya que, ellos habían sentido lo que era enamorarse y ser correspondido. Estoy saliendo con un chico, su nombre es Davis Motomiya. Sabía que lo que sentía por él era cariño pero, no era amor.

**(Kari´s Flashback) **

Davis había ido a mi casa a hacer un proyecto para la exposición de ciencias y, ya lo habíamos terminado.

– Kari… ¿No quieres ir al parque un rato? – dijo Davis sonrojado.

– Claro, vamos– dije yo sin notar que él estaba así.

Davis había comprado dos helados: uno de fresa para mí y uno de vainilla para él. Nos habíamos sentado en los columpios mientras hablábamos de qué es lo que haríamos en las vacaciones.

–Así que… te vas a ir a la casa de tus primos– dije yo sabiendo que extrañaría a mi amigo.

–Sí, quiero broncearme un poco pero, antes te traje aquí no solo para columpiarnos– dijo Davis mirando el cielo.

– ¿Ah no? – dije yo mostrando mi confusión, la cual me caracterizaba ya que, yo no soy de las personas que se dan cuenta de las cosas.

–No, la verdad es que hay algo muy importante que me muero por decirte– dijo Davis mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? .Sabes que me puedes contar todo –dije preocupada.

– Kari… yo te quiero demasiado y quería preguntarte si me puedes dar una oportunidad– dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

– Davis…no sé que decir…eres mi mejor amigo–dije yo confundida. Mi mejor amigo se me declaraba y yo sabía que no le correspondía.

– Solo dame una oportunidad y, si crees que será imposible enamorare de mí, házmelo saber– me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

–Bueno, haremos el intento–apenas dije esto, se acercó a besarme y fue allí en donde recibí mi primer beso.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando escuche que alguien estaba revotando una pelota, me imagino que será de básquet ya que, en frente del árbol en donde me dispuse a leer, se encontraba una pequeña cancha de básquet, escuché que aquella persona se había dispuesto a encestar. Seguía leyendo cuando empecé a hablar conmigo misma.

– Ay, Kari, ¿Cómo vas a sentir envidia de ellos? –dije mientras suspiraba.

–Es que… cuando se besaron… sintieron algo– dije.

Me estaba dando cuenta que, en los libros y en las películas, un beso siempre era descrito como algo tierno o apasionado o en algunos casos, estos dos. Pero, en mi caso, no había sentido ninguno o tal vez sí. Me encontraba confundida.

– ¡Cuidado! – escuche que una voz masculina decía. No estaba segura ya que, yo seguía leyendo.

Lo único que recuerdo es que sentí que algo impactó contra mi cabeza. Y que alguien se me acerca corriendo mientras que empiezo a cerrar los ojos.

**Bueno, esta historia, la hice sola. ¿Qué tal? .Pronto seguiré mi otra historia con mis amigas. Pero, me vino una inspiración que no pude dejar de escribir. Dejen reviews por favor. Díganme si les gusta, si no, que puedo hacer para mejorarla, si mejor está una historia que la escribió un simio a la mía xd, cualquier cosa. Gracias ^^.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hey Hola!. Regresé :). Bueno, primero, quiero agradecer a paolamendoza y a Ricky. Alexis por ayudarme a mejorar en mi manera de escribir, en serio, gracias. Y a los demás por leerme y dejarme reviews. Hacen que me inspire xd, gracias. Lamento no actualizar antes pero, estaba en el colegio y con muchas tareas. Sin más, les dejo este capítulo. Ya saben cuando paso los cinco comentarios, sigo la historia xd**

* * *

**Con un golpe, empezó esta historia **

**Capítulo 2**

Al fin terminé la asignación que me dejaron en Ciencia, fue demasiado agotadora ya que, con esta asignación y la de los otros cursos principales, podré ingresar a un colegio luego de vivir casi cuatro años en Francia con mi abuelo. Mi mamá decidió volver ya que, tuvo problemas en su compañía por haber salido con su jefe.

* * *

**(T.K´s Flashback)**

Había llegado del colegio cuando escuché que alguien lloraba en el baño, en dos segundos supe que era mi mamá.

– ¿Mamá, qué te sucede? – pregunté mientras ella alzaba la mirada.

–T.K… perdóname por favor– pronunció mi mamá mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se paraba para poder mirarme mejor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro.

–Es que… debemos de mudarnos–habló mirando al suelo.

–Ah…bueno…entonces… ¡prepararé las maletas!–exclamé tratando de sonar emocionado.

– ¿En serio no te molestas? – me preguntó mientras me abrazaba por haberla apoyado.

– ¿Cómo me voy a molestar mamá? – le contesté sonriendo.

–Gracias T.K. –me respondió mi mamá–lo que pasó fue que estaba saliendo con mi jefe. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Bueno, entonces, estábamos en un restaurante cuando le comenté que tenía dos hijos, que era divorciada y que tenía al menor de mis hijos viviendo conmigo, apenas le comenté esto, se puso como loco y me dijo que ya no quería verme y se fue, eso, pasó ayer. Hoy día, vi mis cosas en una caja y me dijo que volvería a estar en mi antiguo trabajo y hasta con mejor sueldo y que nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la mañana.

–Bueno…entonces, no pierdo más tiempo y empiezo a empacar–dije mientras iba a mi cuarto.

Apenas llegué ahí, supe que todo estaba perdido, que ya no podía hacer nada, que ya no le podría decir a Catherine lo que sentía por ella. Catherine nunca escuchará que ella fue mi primer amor.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

* * *

Bueno, iré a dar una vuelta ya que, solo me falta la asignación de Historia que la haré mañana porque si sigo así, mi cerebro explotará. Decidí llamar a mi hermano.

–Hola Matt, ¿estás ocupado? – pregunté mientras me ponía mis zapatillas blancas.

–No. ¿Por qué? – me contestó.

–Quiero jugar un rato básquet y te quería preguntar si desearías jugar conmigo–dije mientras agarraba mi pelota.

–Claro, estoy allí en diez minutos–se despidió y colgó.

Me puse unos shorts grises y un polo blanco ya que, sabía que iba a sudar porque mi hermano es uno de los mejores basquetbolistas que conozco. Él me enseñó a jugar. Me acuerdo que me demoré media hora para poder meter una canasta pero, él era muy paciente. Somos muy cercanos, es alguien con quien sé que puedo contar en las buenas y en las malas. Él me ayudó a sentirme mejor después de que le dije lo de Catherine. Acordarme de ella me hacía daño, mucho daño pero, sabía que lo hice era lo correcto.

Sonó el timbre así que, abrí y vi a mi hermano mayor. Estaba con un short negro, un polo gris y unas zapatillas parecidas a las mías pero, más grande. Se le veía un poco triste y lo supe por cómo me miraban esos ojos azules como los míos, se le veían llenos de pesar.

–Hola, tonto, ¿listo para ser derrotado?–me habló sonriendo.

– ¡Já! Ya quisieras ganarme–contesté mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y echaba llave.

– ¿En dónde vamos a jugar? –me preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos.

–En el parque cerca a tu casa, se ve lindo–dije dando botes con el balón.

–Bueno, entonces, vamos por acá– me respondió y empezamos a caminar por un atajo.

Cuando llegamos, observé el parque detenidamente, no quería perder ni un solo detalle. Los árboles eran gigantes, más grandes de los que yo me había acostumbrado a ver en Francia, las flores eran de muchos colores: rojas, rosadas, violetas y muchos colores más, y, en medio de ese parque, estaba una cancha de básquet algo antigua pero, no descuidada. Apenas llegamos a la cancha, vimos a una chica bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro, se veía muy linda pero, yo aún sentía algo por Catherine.

– ¿A quién miras, enano? – me preguntó mi hermano mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Luego, vio en dónde se había posado mi mirada y la vio, cuando lo miré, noté que tenía una sonrisa interesada.

–A nadie– contesté mientras le lanzaba el balón– vamos a jugar.

–Ok, vamos a ver como te humillas– me dijo mi hermano.

El partido estuvo reñido pero, estaba distraído con aquella chica así que, me ganó 40 a , decidimos hacer paces y hacer canastas.

–Te gané– me repitió mi hermano mientras me lanzaba la pelota.

– ¿Quieres la revancha? – interrogué sonriendo.

–No, gracias– respondió sonriendo– Hey, ¿tan rápido ya superaste a Catherine?

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté molesto.

–Desde que empezó el partido no haz dejado de ver a esa linda chica– opinó mi hermano.

–Solo un poco y eso no significa que ya superé a Catherine–afirmé un poco molesto.

–Aww… el pequeño T.K ya tiene a una nueva chica–articuló mi hermano.

– ¡Cállate! – grité mientras le tiraba el balón con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero, Matt, muy ágilmente la esquivó y vi cómo iba en dirección a la chica del árbol.

– ¡Cuidado! –exclamé asustado por lo que estaba pasando y vi como ella no se inmutaba, estaba muy concentrada en su libro.

Vi que fue directo a su cabeza, como si yo ya hubiese apuntado. Estaba aterrado y, lo estuve más cuando vi como ella caía al suelo desmayada. Me sentía muy culpable, miré a Matt pero, éste estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Cuando lo dejé de mirar, empecé a correr en dirección a ella. Estaba tendida en el suelo como si estuviera dormida aunque, no tanto, ya que, se notaba un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. No podía creer que fui yo quien lo ocasionó.

Decidí cargarla y tratar de despertarla pero, no respondía. Le pedí a Matt que vaya a su casa lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas y trajera hielo con una crema desinflamatoria. De un momento a otro, vi como unos ojos acaramelados se abría poco a poco, eran hermosos. No quedamos mirándonos unos minutos cuando ella habló:

– ¿Qué…que pasó? – susurró ella.

–Eh… de casualidad te tiré un balón de básquet y te desmayaste– dije yo tratando de mirarla con una mirada suplicante y arrepentida.

– ¿Así? – preguntó ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, pude sentir como mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, cosa que no había sentido antes por nadie.

– ¡Uy! Lo siento– contestó ella mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, parece que, apoyarse en mí fue algo involuntario– me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

Tenía que dejar de cargarla pero, por una extraña razón, no quería apartarla de mis brazos. Me obligué a mí mismo a bajarla y cuando lo hice, lo hice delicadamente como cuando tienes que pintar algo con témperas.

– ¡Hey! Te quería preguntar algo–articulé apenas me soltó el cuello.

–Claro, dime– respondió ella.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –inquirí.

–Me llamo Hikari Yagami pero, me dicen Kari– contestó mientras me sonreía.

–Kari… es un lindo nombre–noté que estaba pensando en voz alta y vi que ella se sonrojaba–eh… mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero, me gusta que me digan T.K

–Bueno, T.K también es un lindo nombre… gracias por ayudarme– se había vuelto a sonrojar.

–No hay de qué, es más, lamento eso–me disculpé y le sonreí.

–No te preocupes, tú me advertiste–afirmó ella– es lo que me pasa por meterme tanto en la historia.

–Y… ¿Qué lees? – pregunté.

– Twillight– me respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Y de qué trata? –apenas terminé de decir esto, abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿No sabes que es Twillight? –interrogó mirándome.

– Eh…No – me sentía un poco tonto al no entender de qué me estaba hablando.

–Bueno…pero haz visto las películas, ¿No? –dijo con una cara mirada casi suplicando para que le diga que sí.

–Nop…lo siento–contesté mirándola mostrando mi tímida sonrisa.

– ¡Wow! T.K te haz perdido de la segunda película más romántica de todos los tiempos ya que, Titanic siempre será la mejor– cuando hablaba sus ojos le brillaban…_tenía unos muy bonitos ojos, eran ¿acaramelados?_

_Ahora que me daba cuenta tenía el cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba casi a hombro, tenía una nariz pequeña como un botón, era muy graciosa. Tenía brillo en los labios, sus labios se veían suaves, llevaba una blusa a cuadros fucsia con negro manga corta, usaba un short jean y unas converse negras, en el cuello tenía un anillo colgado en el cuello decía: Davis. Era obvio que tenía enamorado y eso me hacía sentir un poco mal. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Cuando comencé a verla así? ¿En qué momento ya no le prestaba atención?_

Esperaba que no lo notara y decidí prestarle atención.

–Perdón… ¿Qué me dijiste? –traté de demostrar que me había distraído y que lo lamentaba.

–Estaba diciéndote que Twillight trata de un vampiro que se enamora de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana–sonrió mostrando que no le molestaba… su sonrisa era perfecta. Con lo que me había dicho de Twillight me pareció interesante, creo que la buscaré luego en Internet.

–Ah… una pregunta…mira sé que soy fuerte como "La Roca" –se rió y su risa me pareció también perfecta–pero, no tanto como para hacer que pierdas la conciencia.

–Sí, es verdad, déjame recordar qué hice… ¡Ah!... es que… no tomé desayuno y creo que el calor me afectó y el golpe no me ayudó mucho–cuando anunció que no había tomado desayuno sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual la descubrieron cuando hacía una travesura.

– ¡Wow, Kari! ¡Que mala niña eres! –me reí cuando exclamé esto, me pareció como si la estuviera regañando.

– ¡Hey, no soy una niña mala, soy una santa! –comentó mientras me pegaba en el hombro.

–Jaja… ¡Auch! Está bien no eres mala. Hey, ¿quieres ir a comer algo así de paso desayunas? – no creía que esas palabras las había dicho yo, ahora solo esperaba a que me rechazara ya que, ella tenía enamorado y lo sabía por el anillo además, recién me acaba de conocer. Me odié a mí mismo por ser tan impulsivo.

–Claro… ¡Muero de hambre! –sonrió y guardó su libro en el bolso que traía.

–OK…déjame agarrar mi pelota y llamar a alguien–contesté mientras ella arqueaba la ceja como si pensara que tenía novia o algo así–a mi hermano.

–Yo no dije nada–contestó con un tono inocente–yo también voy a llamar a alguien.

–No hace falta que me llames– contestó una voz ronca, cuando ella lo vio los ojos se le abrieron como platos, como si hubiese visto a la muerte.

* * *

**Buenoooo no sé si salió es 40 a 35 xd. Ehh sé que dije que ya no la iba a continuar y era porque no sabía como hacer este capítulo y bueno sentía que estaba mal xd . Pero, espero que les guste y se que me demore en actualizar pero, esque no podía por el colegio.Y apenas tenga los cinoc reviews actualizo xd. Gracias por leerme y sí la continuaré ya que, ya sé como será. De nuevo gracias y me olvidé de agradecer a dos personas más: mi hermana y a mi amigo Fernando c: porque aunque, me molestó toda la semana en que debía de escribir, me mostró que yo misma quería continuarla c: .Gracias y dejen reviews c:**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hoola… ¿Qué tal?... gracias por sus reviews en serio, me animaron bastante c: lo siento pero no podía escribir, tenía prácticas y tenía que estudiar, sobretodo por matemática :S Regresé con el tercer capítulo y haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Recuerden el hecho que no me dejen los cinco comentario no significa que no seguiré la historia c: Así que si desean pueden dejar reviews c: Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigo Fer quien se quedó con mi libreta c: pero, me estuvo motivando como siempre.**

* * *

**Con un golpe y con un libro, empezó esta historia**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

****_No podía creer que aquel chico tan lindo estuviera hablando conmigo, sus ojos eran azules, muy azules. Tenía el cabello rubio y aunque, estaba con un polo blanco y un short gris, se le veía muy bien. ¡Rayos! .La cabeza me mata, creo que debí de hacer caso a Davis e ir con él a desayunar peroooo, Twillight es demasiado interesante, no podía dejarlo. Además, gracias al libro de mi mejor amiga, conocí a T.K. No sé me ocurre como describirlo, es lindo y gentil, hay muy pocas personas como él, lo digo por experiencia._

* * *

**(Kari´s Flashback)**

–Hey, linda… ¿Te desperté? –respondí mi celular con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era mi enamorado.

–Hola Davis, ¿Cómo estas? –susurré, moría de sueño. Me había quedado demasiado tarde leyendo.

–Bien y tú mi amor, te extrañé demasiado, cielo – ah, me sentía rara cuando me decía esas cosas, no me acostumbraba a ser su novia, me sentía incómoda.

–Yo también te extrañé– aunque, la verdad, no tanto ya que, hablé con él antes de que se acueste. Davis era mi enamorado pero, a veces, sentía que me asfixiaba.

–Mi amor ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? – me inquirió mientras yo me paraba para escoger mi ropa.

–No, gracias. Te dije que iba a estar en el parque para leer un poco ¿lo recuerdas? – contesté esperando a que no insistiera.

–Ah bueno, entonces, nos vemos en la tarde. Mándale saludos a mi cuñado y dile que lo estoy esperando en el colegio–sabía desde que llamó que estaba en el colegio.

Sobretodo, por las animadoras ya que, ellas prácticamente, se hacían notar. O era la primera vez que querían que las escuchara, querían verme celosa pero, no lo lograban ya que, digamos que no soy de esas chicas que controlan a sus novios, confiaba en Davis y nunca había sentido celos por alguna de ellas.

–Ok, que tengas un buen día– cerré la puerta de mi cuarto dispuesta a cambiarme.

–Gracias, igual tú y tu librito, al cual pones más atención que a mí–contestó. Solo rodé los ojos.

–Eso no es verdad, me voy a bañar, cuídate– le corté y decidí tomar una ducha, me puse un short jean y mi camisa favorita: era manga corta, negra y fucsia. Me puse el collar en donde estaba colgado el anillo que me regaló Davis, tenía su nombre. Me gustaba mucho usarlo, amaba ver a la gente con los anillos colgados al cuello y se lo pedí, no me podía quejar, él era muy romántico y detallista. Decidí usar mis zapatillas converse negras, las amaba. Hacía calor, era lo bueno. Tomaría desayuno después ya que, moría por leer. No creía que me podría pasar algo.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

* * *

–Perdón… ¿Qué me dijiste? –no sabía si lo había dicho él o si lo había dicho yo ya que, solo pensaba en qué diría Davis si lo viera aquí.

–Estaba diciéndote que Twillight trata de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana–_Wow, que buena soy inventado. _Parecía interesado, si fuera por mí, le daría todos los libros de Yolei y lo haría ver la película.

Estuvimos hablando de su parecido con La Roca, me hacía reír demasiado, era alguien con quien no me molestaría pasar una tarde hablando, cosa difícil con Davis. Él solo hablaba de lo mucho que me quería y más cosas que por una parte me gustaba que me las dijera pero, por otra, lo hacía ver cursi.

Tampoco me molestaría hablar con alguien de Twillight aparte de Yolei porque Davis cree que le pongo demasiada atención a ese libro y siempre se queja. Pero, qué puedo decir, me apasiona leer.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo por algo que me había dicho.

– ¡Hey, no soy una niña mala, soy una santa! –comenté mientras le pegaba en el hombro.

–Jaja… ¡Auch! Está bien no eres mala. Hey, ¿quieres ir a comer algo así de paso desayunas? –abrí un poco los ojos, eso sí me sorprendió, sabía que si Davis escuchara esas palabras, le pegaría. Noté que se había puesto rojo, lo bueno es que el no notó que yo estaba peor_. ¡Ay no lo quiero rechazar! Iré, no quiero que nos despidamos tan pronto._

–Claro… ¡Muero de hambre! –sonreí y guardé mi libro en el bolso que había llevado, era blanco con flores. Ahí tenía mi celular, mi Ipod y bueno, ahora mi libro.

–OK…déjame agarrar mi pelota y llamar a alguien–me parecía muy lindo, fue demasiado rara la forma en que estaba conociéndolo. ¡Bah!. Cuando escuché que iba a llamar a alguien, arqueé las cejas, traté de mostrar que no me afectaba, me sentía rara.

–Yo no dije nada–contesté con el tono más inocente y suave que se me podía ocurrir, ahora era yo quien tenía que llamar a alguien, a Davis–yo también voy a llamar a alguien.

–No hace falta que me llames– contestó una voz ronca, sabía que aunque no lo viera, lo reconocería.

Era Tai, mi hermano mayor, era muy parecido a Davis, ese era un punto a favor de mi novio. Lo quería mucho, somos muy unidos, me encantaban sus cabellos alborotados. Lastimosamente, él y Davis eran muy unidos. En mi mente, yo estaba rogando que no le dijera nada a su cuñado. Mi hermano y él odiaban que yo tuviera amigos, no les gustaba que yo estuviera cerca a los chicos. Él estaba con unas bermudas de color crema, usaba converse negras como yo y traía una camisa negra manga corta. Parecía que se iba a encontrar con alguien hasta que recordé que debería de estar con Davis.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí, Tai? –pregunté mientras abrazaba a mi hermano. Hice mi voz lo más dulce posible. A él le encantaba cuando la hacía así, decía que se acordaba cuando yo tenía ocho y no me separaba de él por nada del mundo.

–Justo te iba a decir lo mismo– dijo mientras miraba a T.K– ¿No ibas a estar con Davis, TÚ ENAMORADO?

Tai había resaltado esas dos últimas palabras mientras me miraba a mí y a T.K, haría cualquier cosa por defender a uno de sus mejores amigos, Davis.

–Eh... Te dije que iría al parque a leer ¿lo recuerdas? –él asintió y su cara mostraba desconfianza, no porque engañara a Davis sino por ser muy sobreprotector.  
–Sí, pero no me dijiste que estarías con otra persona–  
miró a T.K. como señalando algo más que obvio.

– ¿Te refieres a T.K? – inquirí despreocupada, no quería que se me notara lo nerviosa que estaba por dentro.

–Me imagino que nos vas a presentar, ¿no? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí– Kari, ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza? ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe?

Me había olvidado del golpe completamente. Tai se me acercó y me lo tocó con mucho cuidado, no quería que me doliera. Cuando yo me golpeaba, él se volvía aquel chico de doce años que cuidaba a su hermanita de ocho.

Cuando me dijo que quería que le presentara a T.K, mis piernas me empezaron a temblar además, de estar completamente segura de que mi nuevo "amigo" se volvería un acusado y mi hermano, un policía de esos que te interrogan y hacen que pierdas la cabeza. En el momento en el que empezó a examinarme, me sentí un poco aliviada porque cuando Tai me encontraba una herida o un golpe, se olvidaba de todo y se encargaba de cuidarme.

–Ah bueno, es que T.K. me tiró un balón de básquet–hablé con suma tranquilidad. Luego, me di cuenta del grave error que cometí.

La mirada que mi hermano le dirigió al chico de ojos azules, no era una de mejores amigos sino, era una mirada que parecía que podría matar a alguien si se lo propusiera. T.K me miraba como si me agradeciera o como si debería de haber sido más delicada al hablar, me sentía muy mal ya que, yo lo hice sin pensar.

– ¡¿Como te atreves?!- Tai dio 2 pasos y sujetó del polo a T.K., levantándolo del suelo.

Mi hermano era una persona muy fuerte y cuando se enteraba que alguien le había tocado un solo cabello a su hermanita o la había echo llorar o insultar, le daba una paliza. El rubio abrió sus ojos azules con miedo y yo no sabía que hacer.

– ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento! – T.K. estaba muerto de miedo ya que, no lo soltaba por nada, parecía que lo iba estrangular.  
– ¡Fue mi culpa! Él me avisó pero no le presté atención porque estaba leyendo, ¡No le hagas daño! –Grité desesperada, mientras me arrodillaba. Los dos me miraron.

Tai lo soltó y se dirigió hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza, me gustaba cuando hacía eso, me sentía querida. Se sentó a mi costado y se le notó más calmado, hasta invitó a T.K a que se sentara con nosotros. T.K se acercó con miedo como quien está en una película de terror y está solo y sabe que el asesino está cerca.

– ¿Aún sigues leyendo Twillight?-le saqué el libro y lo miró sonriente –te falta poco para acabarlo.  
– ¿Sabías que T.K. no sabe nada de Twillight? – comenté mientras el rubio me miraba un poco avergonzado.

–¡Ja! ¡Pobre! Acabas de conocer a una de las locas fanáticas de Twillight, estará todo el día a tu lado hablando de Twillight y mi dulce hermanita es conocida por convencer a las personas, te hará leer el libro y ver la película– mi hermano hizo que me sonrojara aunque, no entendía por qué.

– ¡Hey! Twillight es genial y no estoy loca– T.K miró a Tai irónicamente y los dos se empezaron a reír– ¡No estoy loca!

Los golpeé a los dos en el hombro, con mi hermano no sentía nada pero, con T.K me sentí rara además, de que estábamos un poco cerca, me empezaba a perder en esos ojos azules.

–Buenoo se me separan– mi hermano lo empujó un poco por lo celoso que es– ¿qué sabes de Davis, Kari?

– ¿Quién? –Me había perdido nuevamente en los ojos del rubio– ¡Ah, Davis!... Nada, me dijo que estaría contigo.

– ¡Ah, sí! Me olvidé por completo cuando te vi con tu amigo… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –se acercó a T.K y le dio la mano. _Uff eso solo significaba que no le diría nada a Davis y que podía ser su amiga._

–Takeru Takaishi pero, dime T.K–contestó mientras estrechaba su mano

–Tai Yagami, es bueno saber que Kari aún sabe ser sociable–le golpee de nuevo– ¡Auch! Perdón. Pensé que ya no sabías como hablar.

–Chau Tai–contesté mientras lo miraba prácticamente botándolo.

–Adiós hermanita–se despidió con la mano y se fue.

–Me cae bien tu hermano aunque, por un momento, juré que me iba a matar por cierto, buena manera de contestar–T.K se me había acercado por atrás y me había dado un pequeño y suave codazo pero, yo estaba pensando en Davis ya que, estaría botando fuego por la boca, mi enamorado era conocido por ser una persona muy impaciente.

– ¡Ay! –me había asustado por su codazo y su proximidad.

– Te asustaste–se reía, una risa muy contagiosa.

–¡Ah, cállate y vamos a comer–lo agarré de la muñeca y sentí algo recorriendo mi cuerpo. Otra vez estábamos cerca

–Ok…vamos–contestó mientras se alejaba un poco y me miraba.

Llegamos a un Starbucks que se encontraba cerca al parque, era el que más me gustaba de toda la ciudad. Apenas entrabas y se olía el café tostado. Estaban pasando una de mis canciones favoritas: You belong with me de Taylor Swift, amaba esa canción. Las paredes eran marrones con flores verdes y turquesas.

–Wow, no sabía que había un Starbucks por acá–escuché a T.K mientras estaba cantando–tampoco sabía que cantaras tan bien.

Cuando dijo eso mis mejillas me ardían, nunca cantaba frente a nadie y si cantaba lo hacía lo más bajito posible, yo era demasiado tímida. Solo cantaba a todo pulmón en la ducha, mi hermano y mis padres eran testigo de eso pero, nunca me dijeron si lo hacía eso.

–Gra…Gracias–_¿Por qué tartamudeas Kari?_ – se supone que no debías de escuchar.

–Pero, cantas genial, en serio, me encanta como lo haces–no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada.

**Perdón si es muy cortoo recuerden que de todas maneras haré el siguiente capítulo, no esperaré que llegue a los cinoc.. cuídense y actualizaré lo más pronto posibleC: los quiero c:**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hey hola! Bueno, regresé también escribí mi otro capítulo de Tú serás mi único recuerdo pero, tengo que seguir esta también aunque, tal vez no haya tanta gente que los vea xd, lamneto actualizar después de tantooo tiiiempoooo ,espero que les guste y bueno les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Con un golpe y con un libro, empezó esta historia**

**Capítulo 4:**

–Pero, cantas genial, en serio, me encanta como lo haces– no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada.

–Ja, si tú lo di…dices – _¿Kari Yagami qué te está pasando?_ –Mira, allí está la pizarra de los cafés.

Yo amaba venir con mis papás justo a este Starbucks cuando era pequeña, siempre me encantó la decoración, el olor a café y ver las tazas o envases que vendían. Los diseños eran, simplemente, maravillosos para mí. Me acuerdo que más de una vez, los que nos atendían notaban cómo quedaba asombrada por la pizarra en donde mostraban los dibujos de los cafés, ellos me cargaban y me dejaban hacer un dibujo con tiza. No podía dejar de reírme cuando hacia mi dibujo. Trataba de hacerlo despacio para que me saliera bonito y no malograr el resto de los dibujos. También recuerdo que este lugar fue testigo de algo que marcó mi vida e hizo que mi manera de pensar cambiara.

* * *

**(Kari´s Flashback)**

–Kari, hija, ¿te gusta tu chocolate? –preguntó mi papá mientras me revolvía un poco el pelo y me dedicaba una sonrisa triste, de nostalgia y preocupación.

–Sí, papi. Está muy rico –hice la sonrisa más relajante que tenía, no me gustaba verlo triste o preocupado, me rompía el corazón.

–Kari…hay algo que te tenemos que decir–mamá sonó muy cortante.

– ¿Qué pasa? –inquirí, mi mamá nunca se mostraba ni cortante ni fría, siempre la vi como alguien cálida.

–Hija… ¿sabes que te quiero, no? –asentí aunque no sabía que lo diría a continuación podría romper mi corazón.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

* * *

–Kari… ¿estás bien? –la voz de mi nuevo amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

–Eh…sí–respondí mientras escuchaba el tono de mi celular: The Scientist–Tengo que contestar… ¿vas haciendo cola?

–Sí–contestó mientras sonreía…_su sonrisa me parece muy linda, está tan llena de tranquilidad, es hermosa… ¡Hikari, basta!_ –sólo quiero un jugo de naranja y aquí está para que pagues por si me demoro.

–Ok, te espero–escuché eso y decidí salir del local.

–Sí, ¿hola? –hablé mientras salía.

–_Hola hija, tu madre quiere verte hoy para almorzar así que, creo que vas regresando_–era mi padre con su voz más apagada de lo normal.

–Eh... ¿ahorita? –volteé mientras miraba a cierto rubio que sin querer me hizo suspirar.

–_Sí_ _además recuerda, que a tu mamá ni tú, ni Tai ni yo la vemos todos los días_–cuando terminó de hablar supe que debía de ir, sonó tan dolido…tan opaco. Y eso es porque mi mamá siempre fue la luz de mi papá.

–Ok, voy para allá, nos vemos papá–respondí mientras estaba a punto de colgar.

–_Nos vemos pequeña, te quiero_–dijo volviendo a él su dulzura tan característica.

–Chau papá…te quiero–colgué después de decir las última frase a mí ya que, mi papá ya había colgado

* * *

Entré al establecimiento y vi a T.K aun haciendo cola. No puedo negar que deseaba conocerlo más, poder hablar con él sobre Twillight y saber que no se aburriría como Davis.

–Ah Kari, la cola está largo, ¿no? –contestó mientras se sacaba un mechón rubio de su cara.

–Sí pero, creo que me tengo que ir, T.K–dije mientras cogía mi bolso.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirió.

–Tengo un compromiso con mis padres, será para la otra–contesté.

–Eso significa que… ¿nos volveremos a ver? –sabía cuál sería mi respuesta.

–No lo dudes, cuídate y pronto vamos a hablar sobre Twillight, te juro que no me despegaré de ti hasta que veas todas las películas–_No lo haría ni por Davis._

–Bueno, nos veremos pronto–se acercó y me dio un pequeño pero muy cálido abrazo, tanto así, que culpé al calor ya que, me puse demasiado roja. No me quería despegar de él, me sentía segura y protegida.

–Hey, te dejo mi número–abrí mi bolso y estaba dispuesta a escribírselo en mi libreta rosada.

–No gracias–apenas escuché esto me asusté, tal vez solo había estado conmigo porque se sentía culpable–es que aún no tengo saldo y no creo poder llamarte a menos, que desees que yo te dé el mío–sonrió.

–Ah…claro–le dejé apuntar su número, me despedí con la mano y salí de la cafetería.

* * *

Bueno, ya que Kari se fue, decidí volver al parque para hacer unas canastas. Cuando me cansé, me senté en el árbol en donde Kari había estado.

–T.K aquí están las cosas que me pediste–sonreí a mi hermano se le veía agotado– ¿Dónde está la chica?

–Kari ya se fue¸ Matt–primero se quedó frío pero, luego, me miró desafiante.

– ¿Kari? –ahí supe el porqué de su mirada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

–Sí, Kari–respondí mientras le daba el balón.

– ¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Acaso se despertó y te golpeó? Ya sabes, para estar a mano–hice mi risa falsa.

–Ajá sí, qué gracioso eres, Matt–fui lo más irónico posible– No. Se despertó cuando la tenía cargada.

–Así que la cargaste… ¿Por qué? –eso sí que me sorprendió, ahora que lo pensaba... _¡¿Por qué diablos las cargaste Takeru Takaishi?!_ No lo recordaba.

–Ah sí, es que quería echarla en un banco para poder ver que tan grave había sido el golpe que le di a ella envés de a ti y esperar a que reaccionara–respondí.

– ¿Y cómo ibas a hacer para despertarla? …¿Dándole un beso como en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente? –no pude evitar sonrojarme y en serio, estaba ¡ROJO!

–Cállate Yamatto –él sabe que cuando lo llamo por su nombre completo es que estoy furioso–solo iba a esperar a que se levantara – no lo miré porque estaba rojo y lo peor es que me acordé de Catherine ya que, ella hacía que yo estuviera rojo a cada rato.

– ¿Qué pasa T.K? –mi hermano aunque, era molestoso, siempre se preocupaba por mí.

–No nada –respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente.

–Dime, ¿qué te pasa? –inquirió si fue algo que dije, perdona, no sabía que te molestara o te pusiera así.

–No, no es eso –murmuré –yo…solo recordaba a Catherine, nada más.

–T.K tranquilo, hiciste lo correcto. Sabes que a mamá le hubiese dolido que no aceptaras volver –lo miré agradecido por hacerme recordar el porqué de mi decisión, mi madre y su fallida vida amorosa – vamos, cuéntame que más hicieron tú y Kari.

–Bueno… cuando la cargué, despertó y se pe…pegó a mi pe…pecho involuntariamente –no pude evitar recordarlo –fue tan cálido.

Me recosté contra el árbol mientras mi hermano me miraba expectante ya que, se le hacía raro verme así…diciéndole cada detalle que pase con ella.

– ¿Y qué paso? –inquirió.

–Nos presentamos, me disculpé como buen caballero, hablamos de una saga, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí…Twillight –recordé.

Matt se empezó a reír.

–Ella te habló de Twillight pero…tú no sabes nada de eso…debiste de verte tonto pero, ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a reír.

–Bueno, le dije la verdad y no me creyó, me dijo de qué trataba y luego…apareció su hermano –lo último lo dije en un murmullo porque sentía que el miedo se volvía a apoderar de mí.

–¿Qué pasa T.K?¿Por qué estas pálido? –mi hermano se asustó con mi apariencia.

–Su hermano me levantó cuando se enteró que había dejado inconsciente a su hermanita por un rato –contesté.

–¿Qué? – a mi hermano no le gustaba mucho que me hicieran daño, aún me trataba como un pequeño –ese chico me las pagará, nadie le pega a mi hermano a excepción de mí.

–¡Hey!...bueno pero luego, Kari le dijo que me soltara –no podía entender la mirada de mi hermano –¿ Por qué me miras así?

–Es que… si te "salvó" es porque… le atraes –comentó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

–No lo sé además, su hermano dijo que tenía enamorado –terminé murmurando… con un tono apagado… _¿qué te pasa T.K? ¿ Estás ronco o qué?_

–Hey T.K y luego ¿ qué hicieron? –mi hermano lo notó.

–Bueno, fuimos a Starbucks en donde la escuché cantar –_su voz fue sorprendente._

–¿ Y qué tal canta? ¡Espera!...¡¿Tuvieron una cita?! – mi hermano se veía muy ansioso por la respuesta de la segunda pregunta.

–Canta muy lindo y no, cuando estábamos en la cola, ella recibió una llamada y me dijo que tenía un reunión familiar y…

–¿Y qué? – a mi hermano le volvió la curiosidad, se notaba a leguas.

–Bueno, le di mi número y no pude evitar… – me callé por mi torpe impulso…T_.K recién la acabas de conocer y ya la abrazaste, pareces acosador._

–¿Qué hiciste?¿La besaste? – Matt parecía esas señoras que esperan el final de una telenovela.

No pero, la abracé – recordé lo cálido que fue… _¡espera! ¿Dijo que la besé?...sabiendo lo tímido que soy._

* * *

Tai y yo llegamos al restaurante chino que nos había dicho nuestro padre, era bonito, papá iría luego por su trabajo, en este lugar veríamos a mamá.

_Oh mamá, hace cuánto que no nos vemos, ¿Por qué?, ¿Ahora a quién le diré mis problemas? ¿Por qué decidiste volver?¿vas a regresar?¿ Por qué nos dejaste?¡ Oh mamá! Necesito tantas respuestas._

–Tai, Kari, qué grandes están – una señora rubia bueno, mejor dicho, una señora con el cabello teñido de rubio nos abrazaba, Tai y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Era alta, tenía unos ojos hermosos, delgada con ropa cara: usaba un conjunto negro con una blusa blanca con rayas negras y unos tacones que si yo usara me caería. Tenía unos brazaletes, un collar y unos aretes que se notaban que eran caros.

–Disculpe…¿la conocemos?¿ es alguna tía o familiar? , no somos conocidos por nuestra buena memoria – contestó mi hermano.

–¿Qué acaso no me reconocen? – aquella mujer parecía querer llorar, sentí pena por ella, por no recordarla. Aunque unos momentos después…

–Ma…Ma…¿Mamá? – pregunté un poco asustada ya que no pude creer que ella había cambiado tanto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? a mí me encantó jeje ^^ haré o posible por actualizar pronto**


End file.
